


Second Chances

by Amakai, denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hand Jobs, Heat/rut, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mixed Emotions, Mob Bosses, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Mutual Pining, Nekos, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Prostitution, Rape, Rimming, Sex Toys, Violence, but we delivered anyway, sex as a coping mechanism, the crime syndicate AU no one asked for, whoo boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: At 19, Noctis was just a bit too jaded from the past few years of unexpected hardship. Abandoned with nowhere to go, he took to the streets and found work. It wasn't always safe, but he made decent money & was able to live. Then one night, one call, changes everything and he's on the fast track to finding out what it means to really be touched, to really be loved, to have a choice - all offered by a pair of strong arms and a honey gaze.Gladio pulled back & turned his gaze to the windows. Insomnia was a huge city, a hungry city, & he was well versed in the layers of scum that hid beneath its glitzy surface.The youngest Boss of the Amicitia Syndicate is about to fall deep - into blue eyes and a charming smile that will change his life forever.Sometimes all anyone needs is a second chance.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so Ama and I started this waaaaay back and we're finally editing this beast. We ask that you mind the tags, some are there as a precaution (like the rape tag as it could be viewed as more than dubcon) This is a mafia/crime AU so we get dark and gritty. But there's love and hope, too (and sex, lots and lots of sex) and we've had so much fun coming up with this together.  
> We hope you enjoy it.

Nineteen year old Noctis hadn't always been so down on his luck before. For 15 years of his life he lived a happy life at home with his father. It wasn't until he was 16 that his father vanished without a trace leaving him alone and helpless. Without any other family to turn to, he'd taken to the streets to work. He tried odd jobs here and there, but nothing seemed to stick. Then he met Brian - a well off pimp in the city. He didn't refer to his employees as whores but rather as escorts.  With a soft title and even more flowery language, he made the gig sound fun, lucrative even, and Noctis agreed to join.

Though it took time to break him in, Noctis soon became the top favorite of the clientele Brian lined up.  As a neko he was highly sought after,  and as such he brought in the big money , and he began  receiving regular requests. As a result, any slip up was also met with terrible reprimands from his boss. Losing income or customers  was a big black smudge in his book, and he often gave a physical reminder of it. Noctis had bruises and scars from the beatings he'd received over the years. 

Sighing, he sat in the car, listening to Brian's latest speech about NOT fucking this client up because it'd be all of their heads if he did. He knew the routine. It was the same thing he always said regardless of it being a politician or a pizza boy. Although, by the look of the building, he was willing to bet it was more the former this time around. 

In the top suite of Amicitia Enterprises, Gladio sat with a heavy sigh, wiping his hands of the crimson that speckled his knuckles. "I get it, my old man passed away and now everyone wants to test my merit. I understand, I truly do. But we've done business together before so what I  _ don't _ understand is what gave you the guts to try to undermine me.” He leveled the cowering man with a harsh stare. “I'm tired, so I'll let you leave here today and only take an extra 15% of your profits for the next six months for the trouble you've caused." 

He lifted his hard gaze to Jared, a life long honorary member of the family, and jerked his head, signaling to remove him. He was done for the day. Not that being a mob boss was ever a job that truly ended. He had known all his life that the extravagances he got to experience were because of his father, and it wasn't until he was 10 that he found out exactly what his father did for a living. From that day forward he followed his father's orders without question or fail. All in preparation for this day. Which, for Gladio, was far too soon. At 30, he was the youngest boss of the family - in any syndicate across Insomnia - and he'd been meeting resistance since his rise to title of Boss.    


Which was exactly why his brother in arms, Nyx, had taken it upon himself to hire an escort because ‘ _ No offense, boss, but you need to get laid _ .’ Gladio only let Nyx get away with it because they had both been grunts at the same time, they grew up in the syndicate together and Nyx was adored by his father, a kind of brother he never had. 

Jared left with the man as Nyx entered, grinning from ear to ear. "Your gift for the night is here."   


Gladio shot him an unamused look, shaking his head. "Alright. Send them up."

Gladio had poured himself a glass of whiskey on the rocks, and was drinking to calm his nerves. While he enjoyed a good fight, he didn't particularly care for beating up on those weaker than him. It always left a bad taste in his mouth and a tremble in his fingers - alcohol fixed both of those problems. He glanced down at his reddened knuckles and took another long drink before pouring himself a bit more. 

Noctis knew from the whispers alone just what this place was - mob territory. He kept his gaze down, following the guard to the designated recipient he'd be serving for the night, and after he was given permission, he entered the room. “Good evening. My name is Noctis.”

At the sound of the voice, he turned to look at his company, his frame dwarfed under the white fur coat, a stark contrast to the thick darkness of his hair, the two pointy cat ears atop his head slightly twitching. It really made his eyes pop, too, and he was already quite taken by them. Pulling his other hand from the pocket of his pressed slacks, Gladio lifted it to tug at his tie and offer a smile. "Noctis hm? I'm Gladio. Come on in, I don't bite. Drink?" he offered.

Noctis shrugged the jacket off, moving over to him. “I'm not old enough to drink. Thank you though."

Gladio let his eyes travel the deep plunge of his neckline and back to his eyes. "Not old enough to drink... but old enough for this kinda work? In my eyes that makes you old enough to drink if you want."

"I'm nineteen… my boss wouldn't be happy with me."

"I won't tell if you don't... besides aren't you supposed to be mine tonight? I didn't hire you and I'm a little new to this."

"I'm just here to do as you like. You want to sit and chill, we can. Wanna fuck, can do that too."

Gladio huffed out a single laugh before lifting his hand, knuckles dark, and took Noctis' chin in his fingers, tilting his face up to look into his eyes. He was silent as he held his gaze, fiery amber into cool night blues. "Then what I'd  _ like _ , Noctis, is for you to have a drink with me. We can see where it goes from there."

Noctis smiled softly. " Alright… small one..."

Gladio walked over to his desk and uncorked the bottle, refilling his glass and then grabbing a second one, pouring not even half as much for him. He handed the cup to Noctis and then gestured for him to follow. He led him to a set of double doors that he opened; beyond his office was a parlor of sorts used for entertaining - a tv and a large plush sofa, a full sized bar and a billiards table all sat in the spacious room.

"You have a very nice place,” he commented, following him quietly.

"Thanks, gotta keep the clients entertained. If I had known about this with enough notice I would've had them bring you to my house instead. I try to keep personal and business separate when they can be, but you were a bit of a surprise," he replied honestly.

“You didn't order me...then who did? Or am I meant to serve you?"

"I have enough people serving me. A friend of mine did it. Thought I could use the company," he said with a small chuckle.

"Well I'm yours for the night. Whatever you want to do." He smiled softly, taking a seat at the couch, practically draping himself over the cushions.

Gladio let his gaze follow him, unable to stop himself from letting it linger on the fairness of his exposed skin. He tugged at his tie, loosening it enough to take off before knocking back the rest of his drink. The glass thudded on the bar top before he tossed his tie and shucked off his jacket. Noctis was very attractive, there was no denying that, and he thought that Noctis must know it, too. "You have any rules for this sort of thing?"

"I was told you were to be an exception...seeing as...well...you're a mob boss...and  _ my _ boss doesn't want anything coming back to bite him later...so it's 'whatever goes, goes,' as he put it."

Gladio lifted a brow at that. "What goes," he scoffed. "So you mean to tell me that if I got my rocks off pistol whipping you while fucking you senseless, your boss would be okay with that?"

"...you wouldn't be the first,"  he murmured as he looked off to the side.

Gladio walked over to him, his polished shoes tapping against the carpet. "It was hypothetical. I'm not that big of an asshole." He leaned down and tipped Noct's glass closer to his lips.  "Sounds like you need a new boss."

Noctis sighed softly, taking a sip of the drink, coughing a bit at the sensation of it burning its way down. "It's all I got..."

Gladio smiled a little at his reaction. "Yeah, sorry, I like the strong stuff." Then he sat next to him, tossing his arm over the back of the sofa. "It can't be bad all the time. Can't imagine anyone would stay if it was."

"No...it's not always bad. It pays well...lets me live."

He hummed in thought, absently bringing his fingers to his mouth, dragging the pads over his lips as he let his eyes take in more of him. He looked elegant, almost regal, in his outfit. Gladio reached forward and tugged at his sleeve. "Your boss put you in this? Or you like it?"

"It's a bit of both. It's meant to hide the privates but flaunt the rest."

"That it certainly does,”  he said with a soft smile. “I'm sure you hear it a lot, but you're beautiful."

Noctis smiled, blushing faintly. "Not usually. Not like you mean anyways."

"I didn't know there were other ways to mean it," he said softly before averting his gaze. "Do you play pool?"

"Pool? Like...that table thing with the balls? ‘Cause no...never played."

"Yes, that table thing," he replied with a grin. "When I was younger I used to go to pool halls and hustle people out of their money. You wanna learn?"

"Sure...if that's what you'd like to do."

Gladio moved, slipping off the couch to kneel before him. His large hands were warm as they curled around Noct's calf. His fingers were a bit rough and calloused as they dragged down the back of his leg to cup around the back of the heel he was wearing and slip it off.

He lifted his honeyed gaze, softened now that he had a bit of alcohol in him and was feeling more calm. "Won't be needing these,"  he explained before following suit with his other shoe, being just as gentle.

The previous faint blush returned as the end of his tail twitched. “Now I'll be even shorter,” he teased.

"It's not a bad thing." He smoothed his hand up as far as Noctis’ knee before he stood and held his hand out to him.  "C'mon let's play."

He took the offered hand, getting to his feet as he set the glass aside. "Thank you."

Gladio led him towards the table and racked up the balls before showing him the proper way to chalk the end of the cue stick. He explained the basics of the most simple form of the game before taking aim and breaking, landing a solid ball.  "You're stripes, kitten." he teased. "But I'll let you go first. Find a shot and I'll guide you."

Noctis took the stick, looking over the balls on the table before moving to aim the white ball at it.

"I see what you're doing, but you should go for the 15." His hand curled over Noctis' hip and pulled him closer as he leaned over him, adjusting the cue stick. "One steady, smooth strike." His voice was low, touch warm as it trailed over his arm.

The tone left a shudder running through him as he adjusted his hands on the stick, pulling back and clacking the white ball into the numbered ball.

The ball sank into the corner and Gladio smiled, fingers idly tracing the curve of Noctis' elbow.  "See? Not so bad. Take another shot."

"I get to go again?"

He made a soft noise of affirmation, the sound playing along Noctis’ ear before he stepped back . "Yeah, until you miss a shot or sink the cue ball."

He nodded, moving to try another ball. Gladio watched him move along the table, the slender curve of his hips as he bent over, the deceptive flex of muscle as he pulled the stick back. He was magnificent. A tickle on the back of Noctis’ head had him missing the shot and he stood with a soft huff.

"You wanna try again?" he asked when he saw Noctis' (unbelievably cute) reaction to missing.

"But you said if I missed my turn was over...so it's your turn."

"I could make every shot and that wouldn't be fair to you now would it?" he replied playfully as he walked over. He set his hand low on Noct's back and guided him around.

" W ell, if you insist..." he murmured, shifting back over the table to line the shot up again. His tail flicked lazily as he focused on the ball then took the shot again. Though he hit the ball this time, it still missed the hole.

Gladio smirked. "Alright. I'll take a few shots."  He pointed out what he was doing, giving Noctis a few tips as he sank all four shots he took. "Okay, now you have to take another one or I'm gonna clear the table."

"You've had a lotta practice obviously,” he retorted, looking a tad annoyed but not in a huffy sort of way.

He couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Hustler remember. Want me to help you again?"

He rubbed the back of his head, thinking before nodding. "Yea..."

Gladio moved behind him again. "From here, you want to go for the 3. It's the cleanest shot you have." He leant over him, trying not to notice just how he dwarfed Noctis' smaller frame.

Noctis wiggled himself a bit, hips rolling back against him as he lowered his head. "Mmkay. I'll try it."

Gladio took in a quick breath as Noctis pushed back into him. He wet his lips, helping him line up his shot. Whether he did it purposely or not, two could play. His free hand curled over his hip and he leaned a bit closer, voice filling Noctis’ ear. "Slowly... visualize the shot as you aim... and then thrust."

He bit his lip, shivering before taking aim. Gladio was pretty overwhelming in more ways than one. His looks, height, scent, touch, and voice...it was all a bit much. Out of everyone he'd ever been with, this guy was by far the first to make him feel so weak and vulnerable.

Gladio's fingers flexed over his hip and as Noctis took his shot, he gave in to temptation and tugged him a little closer, pressing his nose into his hair. There was another soft clack as the ball went into the pocket. His voice seemed deeper when he spoke again. "Look at you, before you know it you're gonna be hustlin me."

"Mm...I doubt that, Gladio," he purred, ears twitching slightly when he nuzzled into his hair.

The way his name sounded from his lips made Gladio feel warmer. "Never know... with me as your teacher..." he replied tilting his face and dragging his nose closer to an ear.

"You're making it very very hard to focus..."

"I'm sorry," he muttered, but he sounded far from apologetic.

Noctis shifted to look up at him, amused. "You're not."

Gladio felt the pull of his gaze. "Alright... maybe I'm not, but you don't seem too bent out of shape about it," he countered, hand skimming up his side.

"No… cause I quite like the shape of your cock against my ass,” he replied simply.

It wasn't as if Gladio had forgotten what exactly Noctis did for a living or why he was there in the first place, but the brazen comment was quite the reminder. His hand smoothed up Noctis' shoulder, the curve of his neck, and his fingers splayed over his jaw, coaxing his face closer.

Humming softly, he shifted to his toes, letting his lips meet Gladio's as one hand curled into his shirt.

Gladio hummed against the softness of his lips, turning him to face him as he stood and drew Noct closer. He'd accepted there was a height difference as soon as Noctis had stood from the couch without the heels on, but it was even more apparent when he was leant over to kiss him. His touch skimmed down Noct's sides before he gripped him, easily picking him up and setting him on the pool table. "Better," he murmured with a smirk before pressing their mouths together again.

A soft giggle left him at how easily Gladio manhandled him, but he let his hands slide up his chest and return the kiss.

Gladio's fingers splayed against the side of Noctis' neck as he tilted his mouth against his, hinting at deepening the kiss.

Noctis parted his lips eagerly, purring faintly as he let it deepen.  The initial curl of their tongues meeting made warmth swirl in the center of his being and he tugged on the larger man.  Gladio pressed closer, between his legs, his other hand smoothing down to Noct's lower back.

"Mmm..." He hooked a leg around his hips, letting one hand move down over his groin.

Gladio broke the kiss as he felt Noct's hand slip lower over his crotch. He hummed softly, offering up a small kiss to his cheek. "Seems like you've moved on from playing..."

Thinking he'd moved too fast, Noctis’ hand paused . "I can stop..."

Gladio seemed to find his reaction amusing, and he pulled back enough to lift his warm amber gaze to his face.  "Do you want to stop?"

Eyes like that staring deep into him really should be illegal . "No..."

"Then don't..." he replied quietly  as he leaned in , dragging his lips across his cheek, the hand at his neck moving to rake back through his hair.

Noctis smiled softly  as he began rubbing him through his pants  again. He let his eyes slip shut as he continued to caress the thick hardness growing under his touch.

Gladio peppered kisses along his cheek and jaw, both hands now  venturing over his sides, encouraging him to touch.   


"You feel so big..." he complimented.

He chuckled deeply. "You'll see for yourself soon enough I'm sure," he rasped against him before sucking at the pulse point of his neck.

"Nnn...I certainly hope so..."

"I bet you say that to everyone," he commented lightly, no offense meant. 

"Mmm not even close." Gladio made no comment as he continued to trail his lips along the curve of his shoulder. "Just the people I really like,"  Noctis whispered as if he was disclosing a secret.

"Am I one of those already?" he teased as he softly pushed the edges of the top from Noctis' shoulders.

"You're certainly treating me very well."

His teeth nipped at his shoulder. "Were you expecting something different because of who I am?"

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

He laughed a little, his touch not faltering in the least, fingers pressing more firmly along his back as he sucked over his collarbone before pulling back to look at him. "No."

"It's not every day I have to serve a mob member...let alone the boss."

"You don't have to serve me. We don't have to do this," he said as his hands ran up his thighs. "Boss, it's just a title, you know."

"I  _ do _ have to. My boss will have my head if I don't satisfy the client..."

"Who says I'm not satisfied? You had a drink with me, let me teach you a game," he smirked as he cupped his face, "and you're a really good kisser. I have no complaints."

"Well...we have all night you know~" he retorted.

"I just wish I had been more prepared for you. My office is usually for entertaining clients who like to drink and smoke and gamble... not have sex."

"What do you need?”  Noctis asked as he regarded him.  “Cuz I always carry the essentials."

"And you're prepared... yeah, definitely no complaints,”  Gladio murmured teasingly . “The essentials work, babe."

He nodded. "In my jacket pocket...condoms and lube."

"Would you like to go back to the couch? I'm sure it'll be more comfortable than the table."

"That'll work for me."

Gladio picked him up from the table, slinging  Noct's legs around his waist. He looked into his eyes and found himself knocked nearly breathless by the intensity in them. He was already a sucker for those eyes. He  smiled as he leaned in and  kissed him briefly before heading back through the doors.

"Even if this isn't your home...it's really nice,”  Noctis commented as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Thank you," he murmured,  letting his eyes travel over the office walls and the rich mahogany that accented them . "It suits my father's tastes more than my own, but I can't bring myself to change it."

"Oh...that's right...I'm sorry for your loss."

"Even if you feel obligated to say that, I'll take it. He was a good man... even for what he did," he replied as he deposited Noctis onto the sofa.

"I...know what it's like. Kinda."

Gladio sank onto the cushion between his legs, tilting to rest his head on the back cushion as he looked down at him. "You lose your parents, too?"

"Well, I don't really know what happened. I used to live a normal life believe it or not...just me and my dad...but shortly after I turned 16, he just disappeared. I don't know where he is, if he's alive or what. He's just...gone."

"How long has it been?" he asked softly, the sensual touch to his inner thigh becoming more warm and soothing instead as he moved to the outside.

"Three years...I miss him, but...I don't have the means to do anything about looking for him. I want answers.”

Gladio pulled back and turned his gaze to the windows. Insomnia was a huge city, a hungry city, and if it'd been that long there was no telling what happened. He wasn't sure what about him pulled this softness into his chest, but he quietly sighed. "You want me to look?"

Noctis lifted his head to look at him. "You...you'd do that?"

Maybe he was just feeling soft because of his own loss,  maybe he just didn’t want someone else to go through such a loss with unanswered questions considering he had his own surrounding his father, but he nodded. "Yeah, I can get a set of eyes out there."

"Well...the next time I can see you I'll bring what pictures I have on him. Most of my belongings are all in storage cause I couldn't afford the house anymore..."

He nodded. "I won’t make you any promises. But I'll look."

"Any help is appreciated." He smiled softly.

"It's no problem, Noctis, grunts are always eager to please and show their worth," he replied with a faint smile.

The young man nodded, his worst fear twisting in his gut . "Even if he's passed...I want to know.”

"It’s the not knowing that does a number, I know,”  Gladio commented as he idly traced a finger over his knee.

"Yea...if you can't find anything, don't worry about it."

"I thought you knew who I was," he teased,  trying to make it a bit lighter . "Like I said I make no promises but there's not much that the city can hide from me. The Amicitia house is on top for a reason."

"Then I hope you can find him."

"My friend that handled this for me, I'll have him request you again soon so you can get me his picture. And I can entertain you at my estate instead of here."

"That sounds like a better plan. I'm more than happy to come again."

He smirked as he dragged the pad of his thumb over Noct's chin.  "Gotta make you come a first time before you get a second."

He chuckled, smiling at the teasing remark. “Better get started then." 

He leaned over him, his larger frame boxing Noctis against the sofa as he kissed him again. Noctis returned the kiss, slowly slipping fingers into his hair  as he let the sensation of his lips tug at the warmth pooling in his stomach.

Gladio pressed against him, pushing Noct down fully onto the couch as he slipped his hand under his back, smoothing his touch along until he found the zipper. He shifted up against him, arching his back to give him some more space to work.

He lowered the zipper, letting Noctis relax back, and he pressed their mouths together a bit more feverishly as he lapped at his lips asking for entrance. Parting them, Noctis let out a soft hum, honestly surprised at how polite Gladio was.

Gladio slipped his tongue in to caress Noctis', moaning gently as they continued to kiss and taste each other. His hands blindly began to work his outfit down from his shoulders.

He purred softly, bringing a hand back down between Gladio’s legs,  finding him still decently hard, and he resumed stroking him over the slacks.

He shifted, pressing into Noctis’ hand. His soft moan reverberated against his lips before he pulled back. He briefly met his eyes before lowering himself to kiss along newly exposed chest.

"Nngh...that feels nice..."

He chuckled a little as his lips skated across his pectoral, brushing a nipple. "Good. It's supposed to."

He shivered, eyes fluttering shut. Gladio felt the small tremble that worked through him and mistook it for something else. "You ain't scared of me, are you?" he asked softly even as he continued to lower himself, tugging Noctis’ outfit off more.

"N-no...no it feels good..." he murmured, lifting his hips to let the dress come off the rest of the way.

Gladio pulled back to remove the dress completely, letting its silky material pool on the floor. He drank in Noctis laid back on the plush burgundy of the couch, his fair skin a contrast to the darkness of it. He looked gorgeous. His hands were hot as he smoothed them up Noctis' thighs, teasing his fingers along the lacy hem of the panties he wore. Near his hips, he noticed the faint yellowing of nearly gone bruises and he glanced up at him.  The comments from earlier weighing on him, he wondered just what Noctis had to deal with being an escort...  He bent down and kissed just below his navel, smoothing his touch over the fading marks.

A soft content sigh left him at the touch, cock stirring more against the thin fabric holding it down. "Usually I'm the one doing all the pleasing...this is a nice change..."

"Well, I know the people who usually call for an escort don’t give a shit about anything but themselves, but sex ain't pleasurable if it's just me gettin’ off. You gotta feel good, too."

"Men like you are very few..."

He wanted to apologize, but didn't think it would be right. Instead he wet his lips before dragging them hotly up his stomach, licking and kissing up his sternum. "There are no men like me." he whispered in a tease.

"Mmm… I suppose not..." he stuttered.

"I want you to enjoy it. Like  _ really _ enjoy it... no putting on a show or faking it with me. Okay?"  Gladio said, his eyes burning with desire and determination.

"I'll do my best...but it all depends on you."

He smiled at him, knowing that Noctis most likely had him beat when it came to experience, but his statement hadn't been all ego. He made no move to take off any of his own layers, and his breath bled through the thin fabric of his panties as he teased over him. "I'll do my best," he retorted, using Noctis’ words, winking at him.

"I believe in your ability," he murmured, slipping some charm into his voice as he dropped one leg off the couch and onto the ground.

He kissed Noctis’ inner thigh, nudging his panties. "You like these too, or did they make you?"

He bit on his lip as he felt the hint of his touch there. "Mmm I love these...a lot."

"Alright... I'll be nice with them then," he chuckled.

Noctis smiled softly. "Thank you."

He teased the lacy edge of his panties with his fingers, slipping them just under the elastic as he continued to pepper kisses along his skin. Noctis was surprisingly lean, yet soft in all the right places and Gladio had no problem paying extra attention to those spots, kissing and touching him so intently it was just short of worshipping.

Noctis purred softly, slipping a hand into his hair.

Gladio pulled back as he slid his hand under the band, smoothing his touch down the bare curve of his rear, squeezing his soft flesh, cooled by the air of the room.

"Your hands are soft..." Noctis sighed.

He hummed before drawing his tongue along his lips. "Is that surprising?"

"Considering when I came in when you had blood on your hands...yes."

Gladio let his hand continue on, fingertips teasing the center string of the thong. "You saw that huh?"

"No...I could smell it..." he murmured, shuddering under the touch.

He tilted his head, glancing from Noct's ears to his eyes, then his lips. He curled his fingers, teasing just between his cheeks before dragging his touch upward to curl around the waist band. "It doesn't scare you...?"

"It's what you do..."

"Just a  _ part _ of what I do... and that didn't answer my question." But he didn't sound angry, rather amused.    
He was still fully dressed, but there was no mistaking his intentions. He shimmied the garment down his thighs, still looking at him expectantly.

Noctis shook his head, "Not really...maybe a little bit but I've seen much worse."

And Gladio believed him. He knew the kind of dirtiness that hid within Insomnia and had no doubt that Noctis had seen worse. Probably experienced it, too. "Well, even if it's just for a little bit, we can forget all about that stuff..." His gaze softened as he dropped the panties to the floor and then smoothed his hand up the inside of Noct's thigh.

Noctis smiled softly, licking his lips in anticipation. "Fine by me, Gladio."

"You're really gorgeous you know." His lips curled into a smile as his hand swept over his balls, fondling them on his way to the base of Noct's cock, encircling him with his fingers. 

"Nnn...t-thank you...I'm flattered you think so."

"Don't you think so? It's your body," he murmured as he gave him a gentle, experimental stroke.

"I don't hate my figure...it's just not something I can really spend a lot of time on."

"Well I think you're beautiful. You should, too," he said softly as he leant forward. His tongue emerged from parted lips and teased the underside of the head of his cock, Gladio's breath falling hot and heavy over his length.

Noctis let out a soft moan, gripping the couch cushion in surprise at the sudden warmth. Gladio softly hummed as he dragged his tongue down the length of him and back up before sucking him beyond his lips and into the heat of his mouth.

"Oooh...yes..." he whined softly, shuddering under him.

Gladio explored him with his tongue, tracing the crown of his cock, stroking over the ridge, before taking more and then more of him. He caressed every inch with his tongue as he started a steady bob of his head.

Noctis groaned softly, eyes fluttering shut again. He'd met very few people who could fit him completely - or would even make the effort.. "Astrals... "

His eyes floated up towards Noct's face for a moment before sinking back down, focusing on the rigid length he worked into his mouth. He brought a hand up, fondling him as he hummed around him

"T-that...feels really good..." he purred

Gladio's response was to increase the suction of his lips, swallowing him completely with a moan as his nose pressed to his pelvis, rolling his balls delicately in his palm. Noctis mewled faintly, rocking his hips as he soaked up the attention, the pleasure.

Pleased by his reaction, Gladio continued to work his mouth up and down his length, twisting his head from side to side, sucking him faster and harder, and then slowing to a teasing crawl.  He pulled off of Noctis with a soft pop, his hand curling around his cock in place of his mouth. He smiled up at him. "Sounds like you're enjoying yourself," he teased.

A broken moan parted his lips. "Y-yes...fuck that's so good...you've done this before..."

"Once or twice," he replied cheekily as he stroked him. Gladio watched Noctis' face intently and he lazily circled his thumb over the bulbous head before rubbing over the slit to play with the pearly bead of precome he milked from him.

Noctis moaned softly, dropping his head back as his hips lifted into the touch. “Sh-shit..."

Gladio's cock twitched in his pants at the sight and sound of him. "That's what I like to hear," he commented, voice raspy and laced with desirous fascination for the younger man spread before him. He twisted his fist as he pulled his touch away, dropping a finger to his stomach to trail up his chest. "Keep talkin to me..."

"Nngh...I...I've never really had...many who're willing...to please me as much as you are...it's...really nice..." he stammered, wetting his lips. "I-” he hesitated, not sure if he really wanted to say what he was thinking and ended up deciding against it, "I really like it..."

"What a shame, it's their loss for passing up the chance to hear such sweet little sounds from that sweet little mouth.... and I haven't even started yet," he murmured, chuckling softly, the sound pleasantly vibrating through his chest. "You said lube was in your coat right?"

One man shouldn't have the power to make someone feel so light headed. "Yea...a-and condoms...if you want them..."

He leaned back for his coat, fingers splaying over the inside of his thigh, caressing him even as he searched the pockets. Finding the small bottle, he turned back to Noctis with a smirk as he set it down within his reach.  "Not only do you sound sexy as hell, you taste really good, too, you know..." he said softly as he leaned down to brush his tongue along the side of his length.

Noctis turned pink, tail twitching. "I wouldn't know...I don't...make a habit of putting my cock in my mouth..."

Gladio snorted softly. "Wouldn't that be something to see," he teased before licking over the tip of his cock, making a show of twirling his tongue around him as he focused his gaze on Noctis' face.

“Well… I am flexible..."

His brow lifted in amusement, but he made no comment as he sank onto him again, working back up to taking Noctis in his entirety down his throat.

Noctis groaned lowly, slipping a hand into his hair.

A surprisingly soft sound left Gladio as he felt those fingers in his hair; the action let him know he was doing a good job, and it also felt really good - he didn't get touched in this manner very often.

"Y-you're gonna make me cum if you keep that up..."

Gladio pulled off of him, dragging his tongue over the slit of him for good measure. "Don't want that just yet,"  he rasped as he picked himself up and leaned over Noct's chest. He slid his fingers along his cheek, cupping his face as he leaned down to kiss him.

Noctis leaned up into the kiss, purring softly at the tease of his fingers.Gladio coaxed his lips to part with a few more presses of their lips together, and he languidly slipped his tongue in to caress over Noct's, sharing the hint of his own flavor with him.

Moaning softly, he slipped arms around his shoulders then pulled back. “You're too dressed..."   


"You wanna fix that?" he asked, kissing him briefly.

"Yes," he declared happily, moving to start undoing his shirt.

Gladio trailed his hands up and down Noct's arms, teasing him with soft kisses as he freed the buttons of his shirt. He worked quickly but carefully, pushing the shirt off his shoulders, looking surprised at the tattoo that covered his torso. "Wow..."

Gladio finished tugging his arms from the sleeves before tossing his shirt aside.  "You like it?"

"Yea...it's beautiful...it must have taken a long time."

He nodded with a soft smile, fingers curling behind Noctis’ arms. "You should see my back," he murmured even though he had other things on his mind than showing off his ink.

"Maybe later." He smiled, hands moving to his belt.

Gladio's smile stretched before he leaned in, kissing Noctis again as he worked his belt. When he heard the clank of the buckle coming undone, he cuffed Noct's wrists in his larger hands, stopping him, and pushed him back down.  "Didn't you say we had all night?"

A soft moan lifted from his lips. “Y-yes...but...you didn't want to let me cum so I thought..."

"You gotta stop thinkin’ so much," he countered, "I'm not done with you, so let's just enjoy each other, yeah?”

Noctis nodded slightly, licking his lips. "O-okay."

Gladio pressed their lips together before he pulled back, sliding down to kneel between his legs again. "Little wider for me," he commanded softly, pushing on his thighs.

He shifted, lifting his legs up to open himself up some more. Gladio let his fingers work over the softness of his thighs; skin this soft and delicate could so easily be marked, marred, Gladio knew he was fully capable of it and then some, but his hands inflicted enough pain. This, eliciting moans of pleasure not torment, was enough to lift his mood, to stir the yearning he had to hear more. He knew it had been some time, but damn if Noctis wasn't the sweetest sounding thing he'd ever heard.  He lowered himself, kissing up towards the juncture of his hips.

Noctis slipped one arm under his head, watching him curiously as he pressed forward, wedging his broad shoulders between Noctis’ thighs, a hand curling around one to hold his legs open as his other hand brushed over the curve of his rear. His lips skimmed across his balls, licking the soft flesh with a teasing hum before reaching up to cup and tease them. Keeping them out of the way, Gladio dropped down further, smiling to himself, before extending his tongue and diving it between his cheeks, sliding it along the strip of skin and the puckered muscle nestled there.

A soft gasp left Noctis followed quickly by a moan,  and the earlier hand returned to tangle into his hair

"Ahh fuck..."

He licked at the skin behind his balls, dipping his tongue back down to tease over his entrance with a moan, pressing his face closer as he circled the rim, rolling his tongue against him with more pressure.

"I c-can turn over...if you'd like it to be a little easier..." he stammered.

"You're good just like this, baby," he rasped as he briefly pulled away to grab the lube.

Noctis looked a little dazed, but happy at the treatment. “Mmm...okay...if you're sure."

Gladio spread a little lube onto his fingers and then returned to his position. As he licked and sucked around his entrance, he lifted a slick finger to teasingly prod at his hole. He hummed against him, lapping at him again before pressing his finger more firmly, breaching the ring of muscle and sinking into his tight heat.

"Nngh...yes..." he whimpered, biting at his lip.

He nipped and licked at Noct's skin, tongue blazingly hot as he fit his finger all the way to the last knuckle, twisting it inside him, gently working him in preparation for a second digit.

"G-Gladio~" he moaned softly, dropping his head back.

"Mmm...  astrals you're so hot. You feel good?" he breathed against him.

"Fuck yes...it's so good..."

"Good... good... just let me keep hearing you..." Gladio sucked along the curve of his sac as he aligned a second finger, groaning softly as he fit it in beside the first, slowly stretching him. As he sank in all the way, he circled his fingers, loosening him a bit more before beginning to gently rock them in and out.

"C-curl them up some more...r-reach a little deeper..." Noctis panted.

His breath rushed out over the base of his cock as Gladio tilted his head back to look up at Noctis, following his desire-stuttered instructions. He angled his fingers, pistoning them in as he hooked them up more, feeling the difference in tissue as he stroked over it.

Noctis arched off the couch, crying out softly, "Yes~! R-Right there- fuck..."

His reaction sent a warm jolt of pleasure through Gladio, making his breath hitch  "Fuck yeah..." He hooked his fingers towards his prostate again, watching him with heavy eyes.

Another cry left him, whining shortly after as pleasure and unfulfilled need twisted in his core. “P-please..."

Gladio slowed his fingers as he bent down and licked at the large bead of precome before kissing down his cock. "What do you want?" he asked, voice husky as he grabbed the lube with his free hand

"I w-wanna cum… p-please..."

Hearing the admission was like dumping fuel on the fire, and Gladio paused in his ministrations as he worked his zipper down, pulling himself free with a single hand. He dripped a bit onto his length before curling fingers around himself and stroking. He moaned as he licked his lips, breathing a little faster as he looked at Noctis. Spreading his fingers still wedged inside him, he dipped his tongue between them, wriggling against the warmth of his passage.

Noctis let out a pleased mewl, thighs quivering slightly. He was so close. He wanted nothing more than to spill over himself or into Gladio's mouth.

He withdrew his fingers from Noctis, clutching onto his leg, as he worked his tongue, driving it in as deep as he could as he jerked himself, listening to Noct's gorgeous sounds.   


"Nngh...Gladio~" he whined, rolling his hips, "p-please...I'm s-so close..."

With another sharp thrust of his tongue he pulled back, replacing the heat of his slick muscle with the stiffness of twin digits. Knowing he was so close, Gladio closed his lips around the head of his cock, taking him down with a deep moan as he worked his hand, hooking his fingers as he rocked into him over and over. He breathed heavily through his nose, his own release building.

The warmth was all it took to push him over the edge. With another sharp cry, Noctis tensed, spilling out into his mouth.

Gladio swallowed everything he could as Noct's release raced over his tongue. Some leaked from the corners of his lips, but Gladio could only hum as he swallowed around him again, his mouth and fingers working him through his orgasm, letting him ease from the high even as he was still lifting toward his own.

"D-damn…” Noctis gasped as he tried to find his breath and come down. Gladio's lips were reddened and swollen from the friction, eyes falling heavy over his body as he pulled away. He eased his fingers from him and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

Noctis was well aware of Gladio still stroking himself and he let his eyes fall to the impressive member in his hands. “Will you l-let me help you?"

His breathing fell erratically, abdomen clenching in the building anticipation of release. "Fuck.... k-kiss me," he moaned.

Noctis pulled himself up, kissing him deeply, not caring about the taste of himself on his tongue. Gladio was thrilled by the way Noctis threw himself at him and into the kiss; he eagerly parted his lips for him, curling his free hand into his hair to hold him close as they kissed. He moaned against him, his breathing spiking before he tore his lips away, his eyes screwing shut. "Fucking...  _ yes _ ," he growled as he came, his cum spilling over his fist and against Noct's thighs.

"S-should have let me use my mouth..."

Gladio panted for breath, cupping Noct's face. "It's okay... that was really good..."

He smiled, leaning into the touch. "Thanks..."

"Mmm thank you... it's.... it's been some time," he admitted.

"I'm glad I could help."

"That you definitely did." He crashed their mouths together again, kissing him thoroughly with a passionate glide of his tongue. "Let me get something to clean you up with."

"You're done already?"

"Is that a problem if I am?" he asked with a lift of his brow.

"N-no...I'm just...surprised..."

"I'd rather clean up and just spend some more time with you, if that's okay? We'll be meeting each other more in the future so we have plenty of other opportunities to indulge."

Noctis nodded. "That's fine with me."

Gladio stood, his cock still hard and dripping the remnants of his release. He clutched onto his pants to keep them up. "Be right back."

Noctis watched him go, dipping fingers into the cum on his thighs and then bringing them to his lips to taste. Gladio was… much different from the other men he'd served.

Gladio disappeared into the parlor and to the bathroom to wash up. He glanced at himself in the mirror, holding his own gaze as he shook the excess water from his hands before wiping them down his face. His knuckles were still darkened, but looking down at them, there was no cringe of the memory of cracking skin on skin... just warmth, and moans, and cries of Gladio's name in the height of bliss. He took a deep breath and then cut the water.    
  
When he emerged again, his pants were properly fastened and hung on his hips, the shine of saliva and cum was gone from his mouth and chin. He smiled softly as he sat next to Noctis and offered the hand towel. "Here..."

Looking up, he took the towel, moving to clean himself up, picking the panties up again to put them back on.

Gladio watched him quietly, stooping over to pick up his outfit. He eyed it for a minute before handing it to him.  "I've got an extra shirt if you wanna wear that... might be easier if we decide for another round later," he teased

"Alright. Thank you." he smiled softly.

Gladio opened the wardrobe against the wall, a few different changes of clothes were hung and he pulled a button down from its hanger before returning and draping it over Noct's shoulders. He smiled at him before bending to pick up his own shirt.

He slipped his arms in, buttoning it up, "I take it your friend is paying...or...are you?"

"He is... but maybe I should? Let your boss know how much I enjoyed myself... I try to keep my name out of stuff that doesn’t relate to this business. All about appearances ya know." 

"It's all anonymous to outsiders...just to him and the...escort."

"Still, I've learned quite a few things from my father, and in this world associations and appearances matter more than you think. But... what is your rate? I'm gonna be shelling out more money to see you again, so I'm curious."

"It starts at 500 for 4 hours. 150 for every additional hour beyond that."

He whistled. "Not bad for a few hours... how much of that do you get to keep? I wanna make sure you're getting taken care of."

"I get 40%...and any bonus the client adds."

"That don't seem fair considering you do all the work... but I'll take care of you okay?" He hadn't been keeping up with the time, but he figured Noctis had since it was part of his job. "How much longer do I have you?"

"Your friend booked me all night so...he paid half a deposit..."

He wondered if Nyx got a nightly rate or if he really ventured to pay 150 for every additional hour.  He did some quick math and shook his head. "Obviously I'm paying him too much money," he joked. "You lookin’ for a job change? A position might have just opened up."

Noctis chuckled softly. "It's $1000 for a night. So he paid 500 already."

Gladio turned around and walked over to his desk as he slipped on his shirt. "And you only get 400 of it? Well then, you've earned your four... what else do you wanna do?"

"I'm saving up."

"Sounds smart." He poured himself another drink. "What are you saving for?"

Noctis shifted to bring his knees to his chest, leaning on them. “My freedom."

Gladio poured a second glass and walked back to the couch, dropping beside Noctis. He handed him a glass in offering. "And how much does that cost?" 

He took the glass. "I don't know...I need to get a place to live...and have enough money to last me till I can find...another line of work...I like sex but..."

"You like it more when you have a choice?" he guessed.

"Well...kinda…” he hesitated, but felt comfortable enough in this room to finish. “I'm just...getting tired of my boss..."

With the cut his boss took, the bruises he spotted, the flat comment when he inquired about violent sex... Gladio figured he wasn't the best person to work for. "Who is your boss again?"

"Sorry...I...I'm not allowed to say..."

He nodded. "Alright. I won't ask again." He had other ways of finding out anyway.  "When can I see you again after this? Do I just... put an order in for you?" he asked slowly before shaking his head.  "Fuck this feels wrong... you're not some menu item..."

Noctis leaned over and reached into the jacket pocket, pulling his card out. "That's the number to call."

He took the card, looking over the number before setting it aside. "Thanks... I'll call and ask for you in a a week or so. That'll be enough time for you to get me your dad's pictures right?"

"Yea… even though most of my stuff is in storage, I have some at the apartment."

Gladio wasn’t sure what it was about Noctis that just drew him in. He was fascinating for one, with those cute ears and tail, the look in his dark eyes equal parts dangerous, mysterious, and sad. He wanted to unwrap him, in more ways than one. Gladio lifted his cup to his lips and took a long, contemplative drink. "Still didn't tell me what you wanna do for the rest of the night..."

"Uhh...I don't know...usually I get kicked to the curb once I'm done being used."

"Does it feel like I used you?" he asked next, a bit quieter as he rested his head on his open palm, lifting his glass back to his lips. "You can tell me." 

"No...no you're so much different."

Gladio smiled and then tipped back his glass. He set it down, empty, with a sigh. "We have a full sized cafeteria and lounge for the employees that work here. You wanna go raid it?"

"That… sounds great. I'm pretty hungry."

Gladio stood with a small stretch. "The only other people here right now are members of my security detail. They stay quiet and out of the way, but I'll leave it up to you if you wanna get properly dressed... but... you look pretty damn good in my clothes," he commented with a grin, caressing his cheek.

"I think the shirt is long enough." Noctis smiled, standing as well. And as he said the shirt ended up hanging almost down to his knees.   


Gladio averted his gaze, trying to ignore how the sight of him dwarfed in his shirt sent another rush of arousal through him.  He swept a hand back through his hair and then nodded toward the door. "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

He nodded, heading after him. He'd never pass up free food.

It had been a very long and stressful day, but Gladio found himself rejuvenated as he roamed the building with Noctis - his gaze and simultaneous smile a result of his fascination with his tail.  As promised, Gladio turned on the lights to what he called the cafeteria - it was really a kitchen of a full sized restaurant, and a variety of fresh food to compete with one.

Noctis took his time with the food he was given, enjoying Gladio's company as they talked. Even after they'd eaten and returned to his office area and things got frisky again, he was happy. It was something he hadn't had in a long time with a client. He was going to look forward to coming back to see him. He was almost sad to have to sleep because that meant once he woke up, he'd have to leave.

Gladio snaked his arm around Noct's waist, hand sliding under his shirt and immediately settling over his rear. "You have no idea how tired I am," he murmured as he leaned in, pressing a soft smile to Noctis' neck. "But I've been having a really good night with you."

Noctis purred softly. “Yea...me too… I don't want to sleep… cuz I don't want to leave..."

Though his eyes were a little glazed, it didn’t take away from the intensity of Gladio's stare as he lifted up to look at him. "Then let's not sleep," he suggested, fingers dancing along Noctis’ skin.

"But I have to...or I can't work tomorrow..."

"Just... a little longer then?" he rasped, dragging his fingers over the center of his panties.

Noctis shuddered, breath hitching. "O-okay..."

He rubbed his palm over the bulge of Noct's confined length as he kissed around his collarbone. "I wanna hear you just like earlier.."

"Mmm...y-you know what to do then," he purred, tilting his head back.

He continued to caress over him as his teeth and lips left a trail of light marks down his neck. Noctis slipped arms around his middle as best as he could at least; moaning softly.

Gladio lifted his hand, smoothing it up under his shirt and pulling it up a bit as he did. Then he dropped further down with a smile, kissing over his stomach.

"You're definitely becoming my favorite..."

He chuckled. "I do like to be on top..." he kissed over the front of his bulge as he curled his fingers into waistband.

"I like being a good boy."

He hummed. "You are good..." he began to tug the garment down, " _ very good _ ."

Noctis purred softly, wiggling in delight, "You...you make me feel special..."

He lifted his gaze back to him, something warm like affection flashing through his eyes. Even though his time had been bought, Gladio couldn't explain the connection he thought he felt with him. "You are special, Noctis."

"Nah...I'm just an escort..."

Gladio's expression softened as he shook his head. He had glimpsed a few different sides of Noctis through the night, and he leaned down over him, teasingly brushing their mouths together. He hummed through a brief kiss. "You say that... yet I see so much more in you." He slanted their mouths together; it wasn't just pretty talk, Gladio knew that he had the capacity to be more than "just an escort"

Noctis felt himself shiver, purring softly as he relaxed against him.

The sensation of Noctis purring against him was one of the best things he had ever felt and he moaned softly in reply. He eagerly deepened the kiss as he continued to stroke over him lightly.

The younger man rolled his hips, kneading at his sides, as that pleasurable hum passed through his veins.

"Mmm... you're so hard already," he murmured, pleased by the way Noctis responded to his touch.

"I know what to expect..."

"Yeah? Why don't you turn around and get on your knees for me?" he suggested as he dragged his hands down his thighs

Noctis giggled softly, shifting to do as he was told, wiggling his hips playfully.

Gladio stretched his fingers forward, curving them over his hip, watching as Noctis' tail curled. "Look at you bein all cute."

"Do you not want me to be?"

"Are you kidding me? I think you're fuckin adorable and I'd be offended if you did stop," he replied as he came closer on his knees, leaning down to place a kiss to the middle of his back

Noctis felt his cheeks heat up, but he smiled. "You're so sweet."

He lightly laughed. "Think you're the only person 'sides my sister that would call me sweet..." He kissed between Noctis' shoulder blades, lips following his spine down as he kneaded the back of his thighs

"Mmm...you have a sister?"

"Yeah, little sister," he replied softly, nipping along the little dip of his lower back

"You're lucky to have family..."

He suckled a small mark into the soft flesh of the curve of his rear, pulling back with a soft sigh. "My "family" is big... but she's the only blood I've got left..."

"Well...you know what I mean..."

He leaned over Noct again, chest to his back. "I do..." 

Then like that the warmth of his chest was gone and he kissed behind his ear before his hand slipped between his legs to tease over his length, rocking his thumb up between his cheeks.

He let out a soft gasp, shuddering. "Shit..."

He smiled again. "There we go," he whispered, pleased as he continued to run his finger over him. Lips and tongue followed the ridges of his spine, straight down, until his hands were cupping, squeezing, spreading his cheeks, making room for him.

Noctis leaned forward some more, dropping his head onto his arms to try to help accommodate him. 

He squeezed him a little harder, out of appreciation, moaning softly as he slid his tongue down and back up, pausing to curl and lap at his entrance.

"I've never had anyone want to d-do this more than once...and not for a long time...you enjoy it?"

Humming a little, Gladio pulled back. "I do... I enjoy a lot of things. And if we're gonna spend more time together, you better get used to it," he quipped cheekily

"Oh I'm so not complaining..."

"It didn't sound like you were," he assured him before parting his lips and closing them over puckered ring. His mouth was so hot, pressing kisses and his tongue to his skin.

"Nnn...gods...that's so fucking nice..."

Hearing the bit of praise was plenty to get Gladio really enthused, lips lightly smacking with every kiss until he pressed the blade of his tongue stiffly to his entrance, wriggling and worming its way inside.

Noctis tried to keep still but Gladio's mouth just felt too damn good and he couldn't help but rock back anytime he pushed his tongue into him. 

Gladio moaned as he felt Noctis push back against him, and he encouraged the rock of his body with a gentle push and pull of his hands, falling into a steady rhythm.

"G-gladio… fuck… I w-want you..."

He slipped his hand between his legs, curling his fingers over Noctis' length. He stroked him slowly even as he wedged his tongue in as deep as it could go.

He whined loudly, jerking into his touch. "G-Gladdy p-please..." he whimpered.

Picking up the lube from where he'd left it earlier, he uncapped it and then drew back his hand and mouth.  "Gladdy hm? Kinda like it. Up on your knees for me babe."   


He slicked himself up  as he moved properly behind him and moved his hand between Noct's legs, rubbing the excess along the strip of skin all the way to his balls. 

Noctis groaned lowly, shuddering in delight as his tail lifted higher. It wasn't much but a small amount of slick slid down his cheek as he adjusted himself.

Gladio positioned himself, dragging the head of his cock between his cheeks, before rocking forward, sliding between his thighs and across the sensitive skin under his balls. He reached around Noctis, curling his fingers around him with a soft moan.

"Nngh...fuck...please...please..." he whimpered, "I want your cock..."

"You've got it... can't you feel it?" he teased as he rocked forward again, the girth of him rubbing against his skin.

"It's n-not inside..." he huffed softly.

Twisting his closed fist around him, Gladio wrapped his other arm around Noct's chest holding him upright as he continued to roll forward, the friction increasing in intensity and pleasure for both of them. "But it sounds like you're still enjoying it..."

He whimpered, throbbing in his hand. "Y-yes..." he panted.

He kissed him before parting his lips over the back of his neck, tasting the salt of his skin as he left a mark upon his otherwise fair and free skin. He pumped Noctis in his hand, his pelvis brushing the curl of his tail. "You're so ... hot," he growled against him

"Nnn...G-Gladio~" he mewled, hands reaching back to grip his hips.

The arm around his chest loosened as his hand moved, deft fingers rolling and teasing a nipple. "S-squeeze your thighs together for me," he rasped, breath hitching.

Noctis shifted his legs closer together, head dropping back against his shoulder as he groaned under the teasing to his nipples.

Gladio moaned against him at the noticeable shift, the friction they created working him toward release. "Mmm... fuck... Noctis... " he shuddered against him, trailing lips and tongue up the side of his neck. "So good."

"It's p-perfect..."

He thrust against him, faster, his cock dragging across sensitive skin and his balls, tapping Noct's own length between quickening strokes of his hand. "Wanna feel you cum..."

"I'm a-almost there..." he whimpered, feeling his stomach clenching.

"What do you need?" he asked, voice rough and nearly desperate. He nosed against the edge of Noct's ear, his uneven breaths puffing out against him.

"S-stroke my tail..."

He groaned at the request, smoothing his hand down Noctis' chest and around to fit between them. He leaned back a little for more room and he curled his hand around the base of his tail. Breathless, he asked, "Like this?" Copying the movement of his other hand, he stroked his tail a bit more gently.

Noctis let out a lewd whine, back arching. "Y-yes! ...ahh fuck…!”

His reaction made Gladio's cock pulse - hearing and seeing him so wanton only spurred him on. He stroked his tail in tandem with his other hand twisting along his cock. He panted as the pressure built within him, hyper focused on pushing Noctis over the edge.

A few more strokes to his tail had Noctis tensing against him, spilling over the cushion and his hand.   
  
The way Noct's body tightened up, thighs squeezing him, was enough to pull Gladio into orgasm with him. Forehead dropping to his shoulder, his cock twitched as he came, his release mixing with Noctis’ on the cushion, dribbling along his thighs.

Panting and whimpering, he slumped back into Gladio, twitching.

Gladio held him close as he sat back, licking his too dry lips, trying to gain control over his breathing.  "Damn... gonna have to remember that tail thing next time..."

"nnn...m-my ears...and tail are really sensitive..." Noctis commented breathlessly.

Curious and unable to stop himself (a combination that got him in trouble more often than not), Gladio lifted a hand to lightly trace the edge of an ear with the side of his finger.  He hummed as he leaned in and kissed just under his jaw.

A faint mewl left him as he shuddered again.

He smiled a little, amused by the sounds that left him. "Astrals you're cute..."

"T-thanks..." he chuckled softly.

"Be right back okay?" Gladio slipped away from Noctis to grab another hand towel to clean up with, sighing as he returned to him a few moments later. "Yea... I think I can definitely sleep now."

"Yea...definitely," he agreed with a yawn, wiping himself up and the couch as best as he could.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get it cleaned... just as much my mess anyway," he teased as he kissed his cheek. He pulled Noctis back into his arms. "Couch good for you for sleep? I promise next time we'll do this at my estate," he commented with a chuckle.

"Yea...that's fine with me." He smiled, taking his phone from the jacket to set himself an alarm. If he didn't, he'd never get up in time.

Gladio couldn't believe their time was already coming to a close. He had really enjoyed his company - bought or not.  He waited for Noctis to finish before curling his arm around him and pulling him down to lie with him - the large plush cushions of the couch allowing them both room.

"I hope I helped you feel better...you look more relaxed."

"Hell yeah... you're amazing babe," he assured, thumb idly rubbing some pattern across Noct's shoulder before slipping up to cup his chin and turn his face toward his for a kiss.

Noctis smiled softly, returning the kiss happily. He enjoyed the after sex cuddles but rarely got them so he felt happy that Gladio wanted to share it with him.

He tucked Noctis against his chest as he broke from the kiss. He was tired, knew that his company was too, and he didn't care much for anything else right now besides sleep. "Get some sleep... and, I know that your time was paid for, but thank you..."

"Mmm...you're welcome," he murmured, purring softly as sleep started to settle in.

Gladio smiled a little, his eyes growing heavy as the long day and the pleasure of his time with Noct bled away into warmth. He wasn't even sure if Noctis was still awake when sleep took him away.


End file.
